phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Act Your Age
Previous posts that were on this talk page can be found here. Aired in Russia! Guys, go on youtube and search "act your age Phineas and Isabella duet" there is a video that was posted today in Russian, if you also want a huge spoiler along there is another video by the same person. I think its Maria.Cliffhanging404 (talk) 22:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Series finale? Phineas finally realizes Isabella has a crush on him. Candace finally gets her brother busted (seen in Quantum Boogaloo). Could this is it? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:33, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * I don't think so. For me it's kinda fanfiction episode. It's made by a person from DevianArt and it looks like DevianArt stuff. By the way for me it is one of the worst episodes of "Phineas and Ferb" ever made... I'm disappointed. Marekos1996 (talk) 09:17, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Of course it's not the series finale. Dan Povenmire said that there are at least 20 episodes being worked on right now. And BTW, this was written by the P&F writers and designed by a DeviantArt user. Big difference! And how can you judge an episode when you haven't even seen it in English yet? - Jasonbres (talk) 12:26, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I've seen it in Russian, today I will see it with Polish subtitles, so I will know what it's all about. But I don't like DevianArt design and Phinbella and Ferbnessa stuff is... too sweet and kinda unreal. Marekos1996 (talk) 14:09, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::(Minor Spoilers...) Dan Povenmire said that he himself always "shipped" (paraphrasing) Ferb and Vanessa together anyway, so in an episode where the characters are older and the age difference doesn't matter anymore, of course the writers are going to put them together. ...I think this episode only exists really to be a sort of closure for certain character relationships like that, even if "Ferbnessa" just started out as a one-off joke. It was a closure I think the show really needed (mostly to satisfy the shippers, to be sure), because it resolved plot threads that have been there since the very beginning of the show, without directally affecting the rest of the show because this chronologically takes place after the main series. As a series finale for the whole show though, I doubt it. It IS perfectly functionable as one, especially with Dan and Swampy bookending the episode, but I don't think it was ever meant to be the last episode, even if season four really is the last season (which is unconfirmed). Aurablase (talk) 14:22, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I've already seen Polish subtitles and I still think that this episode is not so good. However, the plot is kinda interesting, but I hate fanfiction stuff, so I don't like the design. Marekos1996 (talk) 14:43, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::You mean the designs of the teenage versions of the characters? It's not "fanfiction" if it's been made official, regardless of who originally designed them. Why do you dislike them? They don't really look too different from their kid versions at all, aside from wardrobe. Aurablase (talk) 14:54, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't like them, because they remind be of all fanfiction pictures and they don't look real. And this blush on Phineas face when Isabella kissed him - AYA seems too much "fanmade" for me and it just don't look canon. I don't know how to describe this feeling better (maybe because I'm not a native speaker) ;) Marekos1996 (talk) 15:26, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Since no new episodes have been ordered to my knowledge I think this right now would be the finale. As for the 20 episodes thing I believe it refers to the last unaired episodes so we know about 6 of them including this one.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 15:37, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Act Your Age is NOT the finale. Ashley Simpson, who worked on the episode confirmed it. http://imaginashon.tumblr.com/post/92710474497/this-has-been-circulating-over-the-inter-webs-for-a ::Also Marekos1996, this episode was NOT made by anyone on dA an artist from dA did work on it, BUT NOT THE WRITING!! She only did the designs. Nothing else. Everything else was made and written by Dan, Swampy and the rest of the PnF team. The entire PnF team is very proud of how this episode turned out. Heck, Dan and Swampy consider this the best episode they worked on. ::Saying that something feels like "fanmade" and "Fanfiction" is an insult to the people who worked really hard on it. Knarrow02 (talk) 16:10, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't say it was written by someone from DevianArt. I just think that the plot looks like all this fanfiction stuff. It's not an insult, it's just my opinion. I know that Dan and Swampy are great writers, but I personally don't like when they make something too much "for audience" (or "for publicity", I don't know how you name it in English). Marekos1996 (talk) 18:41, August 13, 2014 (UTC) You guys are right. P&F is too big to away away now. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:08, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I think it would be best as people working on a wiki to wait for the episode to come out. 6 more months is nothing compared the teases the show has had thus far. Marekos,it may look and feel like fanfiction to you because a very popular dA artist did the character designs for the episode. That being said,in my honest opinion,it does look like polished fanart. He's allowed to have an opinion and when it airs,we can have a more in depth discussion about it. To be fair,these might just be his first impressions.Cakeface33 (talk) 17:34, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Cakeface33, I have seen this episode with Polish subtitles - my native language, so it's not just first impression ;) By the way, I heard that someone from Polish P&F fandom is making English subtitles. Marekos1996 (talk) 18:43, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Good to know. I phrased the sentence in a way that wouldn't say it was a "yes",but a "maybe". I didn't intend to come off as underestimating your knowledge. Either way,the point of the previous post was that the early leak shouldn't mean anything to a lot of us. The subtitles couldn't have missed something important. But,top each his own.Cakeface33 (talk) 19:08, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I would like to mention that Rob Hughes said that Act Your age is not the season finale in this tweet. https://twitter.com/hellofathead/status/332731562342875136 So no it is not the season finalle. P&F fan92 (talk) 19:13, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I watched the episode and it was alot like a fanfic...but hey, I always wanted a fanfic based episode and I can tell they worked really hard on this episode....I dont like to hate on a episode because I know that the ones who made it worked their butts off and they are extreamly proud of it. I respect everyones opinion, and I'm not a hater (gosh this is sounding like a youtube comment) All I want to say is that I really enjoyed this episode and I cried during the whole thing. I give it 4.9/5 stars XD Grojbandian (talk) 05:42, August 14, 2014 (UTC) DATES Disney XD shouldn't have a date on it. We're feeding people inaccurate and false info if we do. We need an officical release giving a date to put one.Cakeface33 (talk) 18:41, August 13, 2014 (UTC) After this they will MUST bring the premiere in USA not in February... and before! We lose nothing. We make English subtitles. Veshurik (talk) 22:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :It is not false information. As far as we know, most of the animated fare that was on Disney Channel, including Phineas, Gravity Falls and Wander, have permanently moved to Disney XD, with episodes airing at a later date on Disney Channel as part of the "Disney XD on Disney Channel" programming block. And Dan announced this would air around Valentine's Day next year. - Jasonbres (talk) 18:54, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :It is non-existant information.You can't really tell. Star Wars premiered on DC first. A lot of the time,they switch around which episodes will air on what channel. You can't rely on past info for this one. I used to think this episode would airin North America first because of its status,but as you can see,that's not the case. This is considered a special episode because it's a half hour special. Therefore,I could concluded it will air on DC first. However,there hasn't been any news on any dates. This episode is really a wild card. You have no real evidence it will air then or after.Cakeface33 (talk) 19:16, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, but Star Wars still premiered as part of the Disney XD on Disney Channel block. Also, not all half-hour episodes are considered "specials". Only the hour-long ones. So, by your logic, episodes such as "It's About Time" and "Klimpaloon Ultimatum" are automatically "specials"? That is incorrect, my friend. - Jasonbres (talk) 19:22, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::What would you consider to be the guidelines in order for an episode to qualify,as a special episode? I can't say I've seen any guidelines on the wiki,though I sometimes miss things. There are a few half hour episodes that premiered this season that more or less could be considered either or. I don't see any reason why KU wouldn't be considered one in the latest season. Yet again,that could reinforce the point that things within PaF are constantly changing and you can't rely on past experiences to make new dates. That's what it comes down to. Were basically a Phineas and Ferb encyclopedia so we should be up to date on what is the most current news. Also, Dan and Swampy said they wanted to try to shoot for a Febuary release. They're not in charge of Disney scheduling,so that would be misinformation.Cakeface33 (talk) 20:58, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Creators wanted it to air in the USA first I ran across a tweet by Dan Povenmire today, and in that tweet he said that they did not want Act Your Age airing anywhere esle before it aired in the USA, so this airing in russian went against what they wanted and they had talked to Disney about it. I am very upset about why they would air an episode in another country first hen Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh wanted it to air in the USA first. in that same tweet he said to not spoil it for others if you had seen it. This is the second case of the episode having been shown in another country when it really should not have been shown there until next year after it airs in the USA. Here is the link that tweet by Dan Povenmire. https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/499702494377684995 P&F fan92 (talk) 16:11, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, episodes airing in other countries before the US is really nothing new. This happened to quite a few episodes of the show, including but not limited to Klimpaloon, It's No Picnic, Crumb Cake/Mandace, Lost in Danville/Inator Method, and many others. Heck, even Doof 101 has been seen in Russian before it even got a chance to premiere in the US. - Jasonbres (talk) 16:17, August 14, 2014 (UTC) : * That's all, folks((( They deleted it from YouTube. Ром-Ник (talk) 16:24, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::@Jasonbres, this isn't about what they did with other episodes, this is specifically about this episode and that they made it clear to Disney that they wanted this episode aired in the USA first. The creators worked hard on this episode and wanted it aired in the USA first. Episodes do air in other countries first but in this case Dan and Swampy did not want that to happen for this episode because of how hard they worked on this special episode. P&F fan92 (talk) 16:32, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, AYA is deleted from YouTube. And other videos about AYA. Oh... But we saved this episodes and still upload version with english subtitles on mega.co.nz. Don't worry, be happy! Veshurik (talk) 20:59, August 14, 2014 (UTC)